Unfinished Business
by ArtemisXHolly159
Summary: It's been 2 years since I've left New York City. Everything was just boring in Brooklyn, until Dave calls, telling me to go to back to New York City because he got a very interesting mesage. I have a feeling we're not done with the D'Amico's...Shit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Kick-Ass Fanfic ever. Most of chapters will be short so sorry if you like long chapters, I'll try to throw some long ones in here. Anyways, let me know what you thought of my fic. I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises, school just started for me. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Rated M for safety. This is sort of like Mindy's diary.**

It has been 2 years since we've killed The Motherfucker. I kinda miss New York City, Brooklyn just doesn't feel like home. I miss Justice Forever. I miss Marcus. I can only imagine how he felt when I left town. Dave said he couldn't even focus on his job. Oh my god, and Dave, I miss him the most. We've texted, talked on the phone, and video chatted, but it's not the same. I want to be with him physically. He is the only one who I can really be myself around, whether I'm Mindy or Hit Girl. He is my bestest friend ever. We've only seen each other once since I left. He gave me a phone so we can talk to each other all the time. I still go out dressed as Hit Girl looking for a little action. It might not be such a good idea, since I'm alone, but I love a challenge. I also go to school, Mid Wood High School. I'm a junior now and I've been doing well. I couldn't enlist as Mindy Macready, so my new name is Jessica Wilde. I don't participate in extra-curricular activities, so I'm in my apartment for about 5 hours until it's late enough to go patroling. I usually sleep until its time. It's was about 8:30 when I woke up, so I just decided to stay awake until 9. I was watching TV when my 'Dave' phone rang. A call from Dave.

I answered to Dave saying, "Hey Mindy, we need to talk. It's very important".

"Just tell me now" I said back to him.

"Mindy I need to tell you in person" Dave said very serious like.

"Ok, Dave. Just give a time and place and I'll be there" I said, slightly worried but hiding it from him.

"Meet me at Atomic Comics in 30 minutes" and with that Dave hung up.

I started at my phone after he hung up, wondereing what he was so worried about. I texted him, 'Do I go as Hit Girl or Mindy?'. He responded 'Hit Girl, this is kind of what this is about actually'. I put on my costume and headed out the door. I got on my HG bike and turned the ignition. It started up and I switched it from Neutral to first gear. I gave it some gas and pulled out of the alley into the highway. Right away I felt as if I was being followed. I turned around and saw a black ford expedition. It was following me, definitley. I led them to an alley and parked the bike around a corner. There were three men in suits that got out of the car. One was holstering a glock, another with a Armsel Striker slung across his back, and the last one was carrying an AK-47 in his hands. I pulled out my throwing knifes from my utility belt. I popped up and threw two at the one with AK. One hit him in the chest and the other hit his head. The other two guys pulled out their weapons and fired in my direction. After awhile the shooting stopped 'probably reloading' I thought and ran towards them with my butterfly sword. I slashed one guy and tried to get the other but he was very well trained. Not as trained as me but still very close. He caught my sword, so I punched his nose. The punch didn't look like it did any damage. He smiled at me and threw me to a wall. I watched as he turned away, got into his car and drove off. I took out my phone and took a picture of the vehicle, making sure to get the lisence plate in the shot.

I walked over to the man with my throwing knifes in his body, pulled them out, wiped the blood off, and sheathed them in my belt. I got on my bike again and headed to Atomic Comics. On the ride there, I had a lot of thinking I could do. 'Who were those guys?'. 'Why were they trying to kill me?'. 'Are they after Dave too?'. 'What is so important that I need to go back to New York City for Dave to tell me?'

I don't like being clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, UPDATED PRETTY QUICKLY I GUESS. ANYWAYS MY CHAPTERS ARE MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE SHORT AND TO THE POINT, SO I WON'T MAKE LIKE 100 CHAPTERS LIKE MAKOKAM. I'M WORKING ON MY PACE AND MORE..SKILLS..I GUESS YOU COULD SAY. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY ENOUGH TO REVIEW. I _PURPOSELY_ MISSPELLED SOME WORDS AS IT IS MINDY'S DIARY. ANYWAYS, I JUST WATCHED KICK ASS 2 AND IT WAS...FUCKING AMAZING. I WOULD WATCH IT A HUNDRED TIMES IF I COULD. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THE MOVIE, HOPING FOR ANOTHER ONE. BIG THANKS TO MAKOKAM FOR GIVING ME A FEW POINTERS AND BEING COMPLETELY HONEST WITH ME. PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HIS/HER STORY PRECOCIOUS CRUSH IT'S AMAZING. ANYWAYS ON WITH STORY AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159  
Enjoy  
**

I finally arrived at Atomic Comics. Dave was sitting by the windows, dressed in his kick-ass costume. His body was definitely much more...toned I guess, than I last saw him. I guess he continued training even after I left. He stood up and walked over to me. He looked down at me, since he was like 5'11...I'm guessing.

"Hey Mindy..um..sit down..you're not gonna like this..um" Dave stammered as he sat down across from me.

He looked extremely nervous, kinda like I was when the first time Big Daddy sent me in a crack pen with nothing but a pen knife. Whatever was bugging him, it must be REAL bad. I told him to stop stammering like a retard and spit it out. He took a deep breath and said it pretty fast.

"What?" I asked.

"Ralph D'Amico wants revenge for Chris and Frank. He's been released from prison and searching for Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl and all of Justice Forever" Dave said, sucking in his breath when he finished.

"We either need to disappear or hunt this guy down and kill him before he kills us" Dave added.

I sat there shocked but not at all surprised. We should have killed that motherfucker too. Dave was still looking at me like at any moment I would bite his hand off. I gave him a reassuring look and that seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"Well, which is it. Fight or Flight? Your call" I said to him.

"Well I'm sure as hell _not_ gonna be known as the first super hero who wimps out before a fight" Dave said to me, smiling like he does when he's itching to give a beating.

I smiled back and we headed out the door, on my bike and on our way to safehouse B. The weirdest part was when Dave put his arms around me when we got on the main street. Usually he holds on to the handles on the back of the bike. I didn't say anything, but it made butterflies 'flutter' in my stomach. We got there in about 10 minutes tops. I keyed in a security passcode and the safehouse unlocked. I walked in first and immediately went to the computers displaying the camera angles in D'Amico's building. Everything looked pretty much abondoned, except there were lights on in certain rooms. I alternated with different cameras, searching the premises. Nothing, but there was this door, light shining from the bottom and there were no cameras in there. Probably D'Amico's office or a conference room used for doing business.

"Dave, come look at this" I told him.

He stopped looking at the weapons and walked over to the monitors. He glanced at all the little windows on the monitors when he came across the mysterious room in question.

"Are there any cameras in that room" Dave asked, pointing to the door on the screen.

"Nope I tried looking but nothing" I replied.

Something about that room made slighly nervous, but only slighly. It's pretty hard to scare Hit Girl as it is and a little room never hurt anybody, right? We got our gear and some other weapons from the walls. Dave got a Remington 1870 MCS (A buck shot, 12-gauge, shotgun) and a Tac 1911 pistol. I picked a L115A3 AWM, a british sniper rifle currently used in the Afghanistan and Iraq Wars. We left to scout the building. The weapons were just in case anyone wanted to sneak up on us. Dave led me to his car, which was, surpisingly a Camaro, six gear, stick shift. I put the weapons in a duffle bag and put it in the trunk. I ran over to driver side, smiling wildly and jumped in behind the wheel. Dave came around to the window and knocked on the glass.

I rolled down the window with a grin and in my politest, sweet voice said, "Can I help you".

"Yeah um, you can't drive Mindy" Dave said to me.

"Like fuck I can't, just get your ass in" I told him.

He walked over to the passenger side with a smile. I could tell how much he missed that by the look on his face when he entered the passenger seat. I smiled back at him and started the car.

I gave him a look and said, "Buckle up" and took off switching gears so fast that we were in 6th gear in 10 seconds flat. His head hit the head rest as the car sped off. The look on his face was priceless. I almost crashed because I was laughing way too hard. He gave me look like 'Not funny' and that just made it all the more funnier. I eventually stopped laughing long enough to see that we arrived at D'Amico's place. Dave and I set up on the building opposite of theirs. I brought out the sniper and ran up the fire escape to the roof. Dave ran up behind me carrying the duffle bag and sat down as we got to the roof.

This might be a_ long_ night.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, WROTE THIS CHAPTER REALLY EARLY, BUT DIDN'T POST UNTIL I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD AND READY.**

**...I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY EXCEPT THANKS FOR READING MY FIC, I THINK IT SUCKS, BUT JUDGING THAT I GET LIKE 100 VIEWS IN A COUPLE HOURS IT MUST BE AT LEAST TOLERABLE TO YOU GUYS.**

I layed down on the roof, mounting the bi-pod of my sniper far enough back for the barrel not to hang over the edge of the building. Dave was behind me with the shotgun and pistol covering my back. I could here him yawning, most likely of boredom than tired. Not that I blame him for being bored. I almost fell asleep while I scouted the place. I looked in the windows of D'Amico's building and saw nothing of interest. I switched on my thermal to see if I can maybe find any heat source in the place. I found a couple sources, most likely the light bulbs. I looked down to where the main entrance of the building and saw the man that attacked me and some other men in suits. It would be so easy to pick them off right now but we need to lay low until we figure out why they're so important. Plus, I don't know if there's other guys down there watching the whole thing. The man that attacked me, I'll call him Black, since thats all he wears, looked like he gave a case of something to the other guys. The case was more of a rifle case.

"Dave, they got weapons, and good ones" I whispered to him.

"Can't you kill them?" Dave asked, stupidly.

"Are you fucking retarded. We don't know if there's snipers or other hostiles watching the whole exchange" I whispered, irritated at his ignorance.

"Geez Mind, why you gotta get all hostile towards me" Dave asked.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, it's just you need to think of all possiblities. I mean you're 19, use your brain" I said to him.

"OK OK" Dave said, holding up his hands, "find anything else?"

"Not really, just the same guys selling weapons, maybe drugs" I told him.

"We should go, I'm getting tired" Dave said, yawning.

"OK, let's go"

We climbed down the rooftop and got back his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around to the driver's side and plopped in the chair. He gave me a evilish grin, "Buckle Up" he said before taking off as fast as the car would let him. I wasn't scared going that fast, but with Dave behind the wheel, it worried me. I kept my face staright but on the inside, I was screaming like the little girl I'm supposed to be. I tried my best not to let it show much. Dave gave another evilish grin that proved I wasn't hiding it well.

"You want me to slow down?" Dave asked, grinning like an idiot.

"No, I just don't trust your driving" I admitted.

"Oh?" Dave said giving me the most evilist grin I've ever seen on him.

At that moment Dave turned a corner so sharp I thought the car was gonna flip. He turned another corner just as sharp and it made my stomach drop. The grin he wore through this told me he was enjoying this very much. I definitely need to get him back and I know just the thing. I guess Dave didn't like how I seemed to be enjoying it now so he set the car as fast as it could go and sped off straight for a ramp on a construction site. Now I could've sworn he had lost his mind, because his eyes looked _crazy_. He was mad with speed and now putting our lives in danger. This is not how I want to go out.

"DAVE, STOP!" I screamed, while hitting his forearm.

He just smiled and floored the car faster, if that was possible. At this point I was scared out of my mind. I tried to switch the gears and try to stall the car, but you're supposed to press the clutch to change gears. I looked out of the wind shield and we were nearing the ramp.

"DAVE, FUCKING STOP, YOU JACKASS!" I screamed again. He just smiled and turned his attention back to the ramp.

'Holy fucking shit, Dave is trying to kill us' I thought.

"DAVE, NOOO..."

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER. FELT LIKE KEEPING YOU GUYS ON EDGE. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW OR TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT. I..MIGHT..MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER DEPENDING SOON DEPENDING ON THE TIME I HAVE. ANYWAYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU DIDN'T AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS FIC. I MIGHT JUST GO WITH YOUR IDEA.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTHING TO SAY ON THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT IT'S PROBABLY MY SHORTEST CAHPTER EVER. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADEW, HERE YOU GO! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**THANKS, ARTEMISXHOLLY159**

Dave smiled at me and hit the breaks so hard my head hit the dash board. I looked at him and saw him laughing at me.

"You're a dick, Dave" I said, and got out of the car.

He got out of the car too and ran after me. I wasn't running so he caught up to me pretty fast. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Mindy, I'm sorry" He said regretfully.

"Why the fuck would you scare me like that, I thought you were trying to kill me, you ass" I told him.

"Come on, Mindy, you know it was funny"

"Fuck you, Dave" I said and started walking back home.

He grabbed me again and pulled me around to face him. I tried my best not to look him in the eyes, so I just stared at the floor.

"Mindy, I'm sorry" he said, staring guiltily at the floor.

I took the keys from his hand and ran to the driver's seat, smiling. He looked puzzled for a moment before he saw me smiling. He walked over smiling and sat in the passenger side. Then a look of worry crossed his features.

"You're not gonna do something crazy, are you?" He asked.

"No, I have something better in mind, but you have to wait. Hell you won't even know it's coming"

He looked like he was about to shit himself. I just laughed at him and drove off. We finally got back to safehouse B. There was a note taped to the door so I tore it off and read the piece of paper in my hand. 'Uncomforatble roof, huh?' The note read. My blood ran cold for a few seconds before handing the note to Dave. Dave read the note almost painfully slow. When he did finish, his eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head, his mouth drooped to the floor and, if I wasn't so shocked myself I would've probably seen him shaking.

"They.._knew_" Dave breathed.

"That means they could've be following us to our safehouse and we didn't know it" I pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else" Dave said, almost comically.

"Yeah" I said, before turning around and out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! TODAY WAS MY FIRST OFFICIAL DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! IT WAS AWESOME! ANYWAYS I'M TRYING TO KEEP THE UPDATES EARLY RATHER THAN A WEEK LATE. IF I DO UPDATE LATE I'M SORRY SCHOOL DOESN'T END 'TILL 4:05 CDT. ALL OF YOU FANFICTIONS WRITER'S OUT THERE...WE'RE GOING TO JAIL! THE WHITE HOUSE HAS PAASED THE ONLINE PRIVACY ACT, WHICH IS BASICALLY "COPYWRITE INFRINGMENT". THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THIS IS TO SIGN AN ONLINE PETITION. GO TO PETITIONS . WHITEHOUSE . GOV /PETITION / STOP-SOPA-2013 / LMzMVrQF. PLEASE SIGN THIS PETITION.**

**Thanks, ArtemisXHolly159**

We walked out of the complex and saw..the expidition parked on the curb. The minute we walked out the car sped off and turned a corner.

"We should lay low for awhile" Dave offered.

"That means no patrolling, no going out in costume and don't draw too much attention" Dave added.

"Ok, can we go to your place, I still can't go back to Marcus's and I can't go back to where I was staying before" I asked.

"Sure" Dave said to me, turning back to his camaro.

I decided to ask him how he got the car. "How and where did you get this" I said, motioning to the car.

"Oh, drug dealer left the keys inside when we took down some drug ring" Dave said.

"We?" I asked.

"Justice Forever" Dave responded.

"Oh" I merely said, before we headed back to Dave's.

We got there pretty late that night. Maybe 1-2 in the morning. Dave opened the door and trudged upstairs. He changed into a T-shirt and jeans before I entered his room. I entered his room and sat by the laptop. Dave just fell back onto his bed, jumping slighly as the springs in the matress pushed him up. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He must've been exhausted.

"Tired much?" I asked, sarcastically.

"We were up there for, like, 2 hours" He said back, keeping his eyes closed.

"That's nothing" I said to him.

"Well you have the patience, I don't. I was about to tear my hair out from boredom" Dave said.

I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. He smiled and sat up in his bed. I noticed something on his arm. It was an indefinite shape and his T-shirt was covering most of it.

"What's that" I asked, pointing at his arm.

His other arm quickly shot up to cover his left arm and he said, "Nothing".

I stood up and started for his bed. He jumped back against the head board, making a banging sound as it the wall behind it.

"Mindy, it's nothing, don't worry about it" Dave said, anxious to keep me away.

I jumped on his bed and ripped his shirt off, exposing his abs and what I could now clearly see was a tattoo. At first I could only look at his now structured abs. When I finally did see his tattoo, I was shocked and angry.

"WHY DID YOU GET A TATTOO" I yelled at him.

"Mindy-"

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT!"

"Mindy-"

"WHAT CORRUPTED YOU TO GET A TATTOO!"

"MINDY!" Dave yelled.

I was shocked at his sudden burst. He looked into my green eyes, feeling like he was boring a hole into my soul.

"Look what it says first, then you can continue yelling at me if you want" Dave said, calmly.

I did look at the tattoo and almost broke down in tears. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe Dave did that. I finally understood why he got the tattoo. I read what was spelled out on his arm.

"Big Daddy"

Dave didn't form any facial expressions as he saw mine. I guess he saw I was about to cry, so he put an arm around me and held me close. I cried into his chest, leaving wet stains on his shirt. He patted circles on my back as I continued to cry into him. When I finally did stop crying I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror above the sink and saw that my eyes were red, my face had streams of tears running down them and the bottom of my eyes were puffy. I looked so..vulnerable and needy. I sucked up whatever pride I had left, washed my face and laid on Dave's bed, trying to sleep. Dave lay next to me on his side wrapping an arm around my stomach before we fell asleep.

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Kyle37 FOR REVIEWING MY FIC TWICE. THANKS BRO. PLEASE GO TO THE WEBSITE AND SIGN THE PETITION TO STOP SOPA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AGAIN, I'M SO GLAD SOME OF YOU LIKE MY STORY. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO MAKE LARGE CHAPTERS, BUT NO PROMISES. I AM VERY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS, LIKE IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING IN THIS STORY, HIT ME UP AND IF I LIKE IT I'LL USE IT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE YOU CREDIT. I THINK THIS DECENT SIZED CAHPTER. ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE CHAPPY!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

When I woke up this morning, Dave wasn't in the bed. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, my eyes were only slits. I turned on the sink and washed my face. I walked out of the restroom to get my tooth brush, tooth paste, clothes to take a shower and a hair brush. I walked back into the restroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower and brushed my hair. I walked back into Dave's room and put my stuff back into my bag. I looked once around the room and didn't see anything. As I was walking out of the room, I heard a voice.

"Hey, Mindy"

I jumped and turned in the direction of the voice. Dave was standing in a dark corner, concealed by the shadows. I didn't even see him. My ninja skills were getting worse and I needed to exercise them more. Dave stepped out of the corner, smiling.

"Did you enjoy your shower" he asked, still smiling.

"You're one smug bastard aren't you" I asked.

"Well who wouldn't be when you scare someone like Mindy Macready" Dave answered.

"I was_ not_ scared" I protested.

"Please, you jumped so high, I thought you'd go through the roof" Dave said sarcastically.

I smiled at him and punched him playfully on the arm. After I thought about how he could've hid from me, I remembered something and decided to kinda scare him a little.

"You know, I'm_ still_ planning revenge for what you did to me last night" I said, smiling evily.

Dave's face went from smugly smiling to one of terror. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he thought I was gonna kill him or kick the shit out of him or something. He really had nothing to worry about, I'm not gonna hit him at all. I have something better in mind.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked his voice very slighly shaking.

"You'll see" I said, before giving him my most innocent smile and skipping down stairs.

Dave followed me and made us pancakes. We ate in silence for awhile, before Dave decided to break the silence and ask a lot of questions.

"Where were you? Don't you wanna see Marcus again? Are you here for good?"

"Dave, one question at a time please" I said to him.

"I left to Brooklyn and stayed there for awhile. I went to school there because I missed Marcus _so_ much and even though he didn't know I was at school, I still wanted to do something he wanted, which was 'Try to be a normal girl'" I said, staring guiltily at the floor

"Are you ever gonna go back to Marcus" Dave asked.

"I think I might have to, but not right now." I asnwered.

"Are you gonna stay here in New York" He asked, eagerly.

"I haven't decided yet, I mean I missed you and I missed Marcus and the city I grew up in, but I couldn't risk getting arrested while bad people are still out there" I answered.

"Oh, well you _were_ still technically in New York, you still could have gotten arrested by the NYPD" Dave said, before turning back to his pancakes.

"Yeah, well I kinda killed off Mindy Macready and made Jessica Wilde from Tennesse" I said, mimicking a southern accent while swinging my arm back and forth.

We laughed together loudly and I almost fell off the chair I was sitting in. Dave saw this and laughed even harder. I would've thought the juice would have came out of his nose. After awhile, we settled down enough for me to ask him a very important question.

"Can you enroll me back in your school, but not use my real name"

"You want to go back to school?" Dave asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to be able to do something my daddy wanted and something Marcus wanted" I admitted.

"You sure?" Dave asked.

"Yes"

"Well I guess I'll see you in school then" Dave said, smiling.

"But..you're 19. You should be out of school already" I pointed out.

"I failed my Junior year twice, so I'm still in school. I still wanna graduate" Dave said.

"Don't fuck with me Dave" I warned.

"I'm dead serious" Dave said.

"Yay, at least I'll know one person there" I said, happily.

"That's not true, you know Katie" Dave pointed out.

"She's still in school too?" I asked, shocked since she was an A+ student.

"No she works there now" Dave explained, "Her mom got a job there recently, so she got her mom to get her a job there as well"

"Wow, how long has she been working there?" I asked.

"Since last year" Dave answered.

I nodded and we continued eating in silence. I finished eating my pancakes and walked into the living room. Dave picked up our plates and put them in the sink. I kinda just sat there on the couch and just started thinking. I really wanted to go out and kick some ass, but I can't risk it. Oh well at least Dave has to suffer through this with me too.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS, I'M TRYING TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, IT REALLY MEANS ALOT. LIKE I SAID IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WHATEVER YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, LET ME KNOW AND I MIGHT JUST USE IT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. FROM NOW ON THE STORY WILL BE HOW THEY ADJUST TO MORMAL LIFE, WHILE ALSO TRAINING TO TAKE DOWN RALPH D'AMICO. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Thanks, ArtemisXHolly159**

Well today was the first day back at my old high school. Some people walked up to me and asked if I was and/or knew Mindy Macready. I just said I was her "_Twin_". Ha, it's amazing what people believe these days. I had a couple classes with Dave like Biology and Math. We sat next to each other and helped each other out with what ever class we were in. Dave helped me in Biology, since I knew almost nothing about Biology and Dave was failing Math miserably, so I helped him out to.  
At lunch, some girls walked up to my table, a red head and a blonde, and sat next to me. They didn't look popular so I decided to trust them. Ever since those bitches like two years ago pretended to like me and then 'date ditched' me I never trusted many girls, or even guys for that matter, except Dave.

"Hi, you new?" one of the girls asked.

"Umm..yeah" I replied.

"What's your name?" the blonde asked.

"Mi-Jessica" I corrected myself.

"Well, Jessica, wanna hang out today?" the red-head asked.

"I don't know if I can, I'll have to ask my '_boyfriend_'" I snickered a little at how Dave would react when they call him my boyfriend. Still not my revenge though.

"Ok, well do you have a phone?" asked the blonde.

"No" I replied.

"Aw, well come find us if you want to hang out. We usually hang out at Teenz Nation" the red head said.

"Ok" I said, while turning away and walking to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I opened it, got my books and when I closed it, Dave was there waiting. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, _girlfriend_" He said, still smiling widely.

I had no idea how to respond to that. Part of me wanted to to laugh so fucking bad, and the other...I don't know, it felt weird.

"Hey, _boyfriend_" I said, returning a smile.

"Why did you tell them that?" He said, still smiling, looking a giant ass retard.

"Cause I thought it would be funny, and I wanted to see how you'd react" I repiled, walking towards my next class, smiling.

"Guess we can't change it then so we might..have to.." Dave trailed off.

"What?" I asked, though I had an idea of what he might say.

"We..will have to _act_ like a couple in school, and maybe_...kiss_" Dave stammered nevously.

"I know" I said, my voice level.

"What, you knew?"

"Yeah" I said, giving him an evil grin.

"Was that your '_revenge_'?" He asked.

"Oh no, it's gonna be _WAY_ worse" I said, turning into my classroom, leaving Dave in the hall practically terrified.

I was feeling pretty smug all day. I never had a chance to ask Dave what we were doing tonight and if I could go with those girls. That may not be my thing, but might as well try and fit in, right?

The class I was in was super boring. I actually fell asleep. The teacher didn't mind though, what with all the homework from previous classes. I had alot to catch up on and I am exhausted. Maybe I won't go with those girls, unless I get some sleep, and _alot_ of it. The teacher was dragging on and on about DeoxyriboNucleic Acid. I was about to fall asleep when the bell rang. I jerked my head up and walked fastly to the door. 'Finally, now I can go home' I thought to myself. I rushed out of the front doors of the school and waited by Dave's car. He took about five minutes longer than me to get to the car. We were just about to get in the car when the two girls walked up to us again.

"Is this your boyfriend" asked the red-head.

"Uh, yeah" I responded.

"You know, it doesn't look like you're dating"

"Well, what do you want me to do"

"Kiss him"

"What?"

"Yeah, kiss him"

"Now?"

"No, _later_" the blonde sarcastically replied.

"Um, okay" I said as I gulped.

I slowly walked over to where Dave was standing. The car door was open and it would be so easy to just push Dave in and drive off, but I couldn't. 'It's not like I haven't kissed him before already' I thought. I reached Dave and just stopped. I looked back and the girls were still watching,expecting to see a kiss. I turned back to face Dave and he was just there. I could tell on the inside he was grinning like an idiot and I'd probably get teased by him alot after this. I reached my hand to cup his cheek and tip-toed to reach his lips. I was about 1 inch from Dave's lips, then paused. 'Ah, Fuck it' I thought. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Our lips met, but this time it felt _different_. It wasn't like when I left that day. This one was...sweet and loving. After a few minutes I pulled away and the two girls were there, smiling, before nodding and walking away. I looked at Dave and he was smiling.

I punched his arm and said, "Shut up. Just shut up".

I walked over to the passenger side of the car and hopped in. I closed the door and rested my elbow on the window frame, my eyes staring out the window, mind racing. My mind was processing _so_ much right now that I was getting a head-ache.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYS GUYS, IF SOME OF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND EVERTHING, IN THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE SOO FUNNY AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY FIC. NOT EVEN MY OTHER COMPLETED FIC HAS THIS MANY REVIEWS OR VIEWS. THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH, SHOUT OUT TO WhiteTigerLilly FOR REVIEWING THE MOST AND REALLY ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE A BETTER STORY. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH DRABBLE. ON WITH THE STORY. ENJOY!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I looked over at Dave and he was smiling. I dismissed his expression as just a way of him teasing me and returned to the window. Time seemed to go by real fast because before I new it, we were home. I took my time getting out of the car and grabbing my things. My mind was shifting from to thought to thought to thought. 'Why did this kiss feel different?'. 'Do I love him?'. 'How would he react if I had feelings towards him?'. 'Do I have feelings for him'. These questions were the most frequent crossing my mind. I had no idea how to feel. The other kiss was just 'good-bye' and was rushed almost. I really hate being a teenager with all these stupid hormones.

"Mindy? You okay" Dave asked, concern layered in his voice.

"Huh, oh yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed withdrawn and you were just staring at the floor" Dave explained.

"Oh yeah, I black out a lot, don't worry about it" I said, with a wave of my hand.

"O-ok" Dave said, turning to open the door.

It unlocked and we walked in. I immediatley walked to my room and closed and locked the door. I dropped my backpack, letting it fall to the floor, and fell back on my bed, my hands covering my face. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that damn kiss!?

"Ugh"

I heard a knock at the door and Dave said, "Mindy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stupid homework" I lied.

"Ok"

I could here the footsteps as he walked away from the door. I closed my eyes and just...thought about what it'd be like if Dave and I _were_ dating. After awhile, I realized what I was thinking about and shook my head to rid the thought. I guess I'd been thinking for a long time because we got here at 5:00 and now it was 7:00. I finally felt like I could leave the room and hide my 'feelings' that I still have no idea whether or not I have towards Dave. I unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. I looked into the living room and saw Dave asleep on the couch. I smiled and opened the fridge to search for something to eat. I took out the ham and closed the fridge, then, got the bread and made a sandwich. I put the stuff back and walked back to my room. The lights were off so I turned them on and walked to my bed. I set my plate on my night stand and picked up the remote. As I turned it on, I heard a noise in my closet. I turned the TV back off and slowly walked to the closet. I hesitantly put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it.

"BOO!" Dave shouted as he jumped out at me.

I jumped back and fell on my bed. Dave was laughing so hard he fell to the ground, holding his stomach. I became enraged and now what I was going to before do would be like a tea party with a fairy princess, compared to what I was thinking of doing to him now. I walked over to him and kicked him stomach, but not too hard though. Even though I_ was_ mad, I didn't want to put him in intensive care.

"You're an ass" I said, before walking towards the front door.

Dave was still rolling on the floor when I opened the small garage door and walked to my bike. I needed to cool off and get my priorities straight. I drove for a long time, enjoying the breeze. I finally ended up at Central Park and just sat there on a park bench. I was starting to cool off slighly, but I was still mad. I started thinking about what would happen if Ralph D'Amico kills one of us. What if he kills Dave, how would I feel. I immediatley went from steaming mad to depressed. I finally just decided to go back home and sleep. It was 10:00 when I got to the house. I opened the door and locked it behind me. Dave was asleep on the couch, so no over-exxagerated apologies..yet. I walked into my room and locked the door. I went in the bathroom, changed into some shorts and a baggy shirt that hung off one shoulder. I stayed awake a few hours more until my exhaustion got the best of me and I fell asleep.

**HEY AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO PUT SOME OTHER STUFF IN HERE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO SPOIL OTHER CHAPTERS. FORGIVE MY SHORT CHAPTERS AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS, STARTED THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 8. I GOT BORED AND REALLY WANTED TO COMPLETE MY STORY CAUSE HONESTLY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WILL WRITE. I'M EXCITED TO SEE WHAT WILL COME OUT. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO I GAVE SHOUT OUTS TOO. REVIEW ENOUGH TIMES AND I'LL SEND YOU A SHOUT OUT AND, IF YOU WANT, EVEN SPOILERS. I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. ENOUGH SENTINMENTAL SHIT. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I woke up pretty late that morning. I sat up in my bed, looking around the room groggily. I blinked a couple times before I could see clearly. Everything in the room was exactly how it was when I fell asleep except for a note that had been slid under the door. I stood up and walked over to the door. I bent down and picked up the letter and read it.

'Mindy, went to the store to get some '_groceries_' ;). Be back in a about an hour. By the way, sorry for what I did last night.  
-Dave'

I smiled at the note and went to my dresser to get some clothes. I found some jeans and a random bra and panties. I went to my closet and picked a black baggy shirt with words on the front saying 'I'm a dangerous b*tch'. I found the shirt in some teen store at the mall. I don't usually go to the mall, but I needed clothes. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, undressing myself in the process. I spent a good 10 minutes in the shower just standing there, letting the water hit my back. After awhile of doing nothing but standing there, I finally but lazily, began to wash my self. Another 10 minutes passed and I stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around myself. My clothes were still sitting on my bed, so I opened the bathroom door, steam pouring out of the bathroom and changed into the clothes I had laid out on my bed. I walked out of my room just as Dave was coming into the apartment with duffel bags.

"What's in those?" I asked, pointing at the bags he was carrying.

"Something I think you'll love" he replied, smiling.

He unzipped one of the bags and pulled out a fucking a RPG. I was shocked and surprised and pretty fucking happy.

"Where the fuck did you get that!" I yelled, taking the RPG away from him.

I held, in my hands, one of the first and still used by the Taliban Militia, rocket propelled explosive. I had one before but it was more of a modern model. It wasn't that impressive, but still I have been trying to get one like this for the longest time, ever since Dave shot D'Amico with the bazooka. I looked back to Dave, waiting for the abswer to the question I just asked.

"Well, if D'Amico_ is still_ trying to kill us, they're gonna have to try pretty fucking hard to _NOT_ to get blown up the fuck up with that" Dave said, pointing at the RPG and winking.

I smiled at him and handed the weapon back tom him. I saw a couple more duffel bags on the floor beside the RPG bag.

"What else you got?" I asked, walking to another bag.

"Oh just an AR-15, Desert Eagle, a couple Balisongs and a Crossbow with explosive bolts" Dave listed.

"What! A crossbow with explosive bolts!"

"Yeah, I know a guy" He simply said and pulled out one explosive bolt.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"You push this button here", Dave pointed to a button on the side of the arrow, "And when the arrow exceeds 25 mph it will automatically trigger a pressure sensitive explosive" Dave explained.

"Cool"

Dave smiled and put the weapons back in the bag, finishing and walking to hide them. He came back a few minutes later and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Mindy" he called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...about last night" he apoligized.

I gave him a dirty look and said, "What are you gonna do about it".

His eyes went wide and he looked very uncomfortable. All I could do was smile and try my best to hold in my laughter at his reaction. OK maybe this might be as good as what I was originally planning to do. I love seeing him like this.

"You coming?" I asked, walking into my room.

"Um..Mindy?"

"Shh" I interupted, motioned for him with my finger, to follow into my room.

As soon as I knew I was out of his sight, I hid by the door. He walked in shortly after, still looking traumatized. His back was to me, so I jumped onto his back and yelled, "Boo!". Dave was so caught off gaurd he fell forward. I fell too and ended up straddeling his back. I triumphantly got up and kneeled down to him.

"Nobody scares me and gets away with it" I said and walked back into the living room, flipping my hair.

I'm still not done with him though, he still owes me for the car thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION, I HAVE MADE A BONUS CHAPTER! Kyle37 AND WhiteTigerLily WILL MOST DEFINITELY GET THE BONUS CHAPTER. JUST PM ME TO SEND IT TO YOU THROUGH PM AND I WILL DO SO. ANYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWS MY LAST 10 CHAPTERS WILL GET A BONUS CHAPTER. I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MAKOKAM. ENOUGH DRABBLE ON WITH THE FIC!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

Today was pretty boring. I went to school, trained with Dave, ate and went to bed. Pretty normal OH YEAH I almost forgot. Today Dave and I went out on patrol for the first time in months! I got so bored of the same old routine and begged him if we could.

"OK, but we're taking the RPG in the trunk" He said.

I jumped with excitment and ran to change into my Hit-Girl suit. The tights were tighter than they were before and were really irritating and scratching against my skin, but nothing was gonna stop me from going out and kicking ass like we used to. I dressed up in the rest of my suit and walked into the living space. Dave was already dressed in his Kick-Ass wetsuit.

"How are we gonna get out of here without anyone noticing?" Dave asked.

"We put clothes over our suits and take them off in an alley" I answered. Like I said before, nothing was gonna stop me from going out as Hit Girl again, not even Dave acting like little pussy. We put some regular clothes over our costumes and walked to Dave's car, RPG in a bag in Dave's hand. He threw it in the trunk and we took off to the area around Atomic Comics. We got there and changed in the alley near where Dave had gotten stabbed and hit by a car. We threw our 'civilan' clothes in back seat of Dave's camaro. This is when we finally/_offically_ went on our 'come back' patrol. I get to kick someone's ass for the first time in a _LONG_ time. YES!

Ok so Dave and I were just walking around in circles for awhile, looking for anyone who needed a visit to the hospital. We walked around the area about 2 times when we saw a guy trying to rape some girl. I looked to Dave who nodded and began running towards the guy.

"Hey!" Dave screamed. The guy turned around and held a knife in his hand.

"What the fuck do you want? Get the fuck out of here 'fore I cut your balls off and make _her_ choke on them" He said, pointing in my direction with the knife.

I raised my eyebrows, "You know, it's not nice to pick on little girls" I said, jumping at him. I twisted his wrist, the knife falling from his grasp, and punched him in the throat. The girl ran away as fast as she could, looking for a cop. The guy was laying on the ground, me straddling his waist as I picked up the knife that he'd dropped. I looked to Dave, waiting for the answer to maim him or kill him. He took his thumb and slit it across his throat, meaning kill him. I smiled and nodded at him. I turned back to the guy and his face was one of pure terror. I raised the knife over my head and gave him one last look before plunging the knife into the guy's chest. He spluttered blood for awhile and I raised the knife again and plunged it back into him. He coughed out more blood until the life in his eyes vanished and he stopped breathing. I smiled.

"Man, do I miss this" I said.

"Out of everything girls love, you miss killing" Dave laughed.

"Fuck yeah, I do" I responded.

I stood up and Da-Kick-Ass and I walked around the block a few more times but nothing as interesting and as fun happened other than that one time. I felt...like me again. It's difficult to explain, but the closest thing that resembled what I was feeling was I felt complete. I also loved hanging with Dave all night. I think I have my feelings figured out.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. MY DAD CAME BACK FROM AFGHANISTAN AND I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH HIM MOST OF THE WEEK AND MORE THIS WEEKEND. I WILL NOT MAKE UPDATING THIS LATE AND SHORT CHAPTERS LIKE THIS A REGULAR THING BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. MORE SOON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS. I'M BACK AGAIN. SORRY IF THIS WAS LATE, YOU KNOW WHY. MY DAD JUST LEFT AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. UGH. ANYWAYS MY FRIEND SHOWED ME THIS SONG THAT MADE ME THINK DAVE AND MINDY. IT'S CALLED "A LOVE LIKE WAR" BY ALL TIME LOW. TO ME IT JUST SEEMS TO FIT THEIR STORY AND I HAD TO TELL YOU GUYS. ANYWAYS ON WITH FIC!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I don't want to tell you how I feel about Dave just yet. For one, I don't know if anyone will read this and two, If anyone reads this, I still don't know you. Once I get more comfortable with my feelings and make sure it's what I'm feeling I will jot it down for anyone who reads this. Anyways today was...weird. Dave was acting strange today at lunch. When I would try to read his eyes to see if I could see any emotion, he would turn away. The only emotion I could make out by his body language was either he was nervous to be around me or he's just an idiot. I have no idea what was up with him. I would ask him questions and he would stammer. I understood that when we first met, after I killed Razul and all of his punks, Dave was stammering out of fear, but why now? He should already know what I'm cabale of and it won't be used on him. Like I said before, I_ HATE_ being clueless.

"Dave, you okay?"

"Huh, o-oh yeah, just fine, w-why?"

"Well your stammering like you think I'm gonna fucking bite your head off. What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

Dave strangely looked away and said, "I'm uh I'm fine, d-don't worry about it"

"You sure?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm uh j-just fine" He stammered again.

"Ok" I said, though I was still skeptical.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I was about ready to just walk out of the school, when a fight broke out. I rushed over to crowd that now surrounded the guys fighting. I jostled my way to the front and couldn't believe who was fighting. Dave and Chris. Yeah Chris D'Fucking 'Mico. I thought that prick was dead, but _apparently_ he had survived and gotten prosthetic arms and legs. He had come to look for Dave, itching for a fight. I didn't want to get in because that would probably be my last warning and I'd get suspened or expelled. Those thoughts appealed to me _very_ much, but I went to school so I wouldn't be at Dave's house alone while he was still at school. Also partly because he was my best friend and I wanted to make sure he didn't get into some deep shit with the cops or something. Dave punched D'Amico a couple times in the stomach and then to the face. D'Amico pushed Dave off of him and stood up. Dave got up and too and turned around into a punch. Dave ran at him and pile-drived him into the pavement. Some teachers came in, as Dave was pounding Chris's face, and broke them up, taking them into the school building to call the cops for assault. Dave would probably get out of jail tomorrow since Marty's dad is a lawyer and really good one too. Now I wish I would have gotten in. When Dave came out he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms, but nothing major. Dave told me how fucked up Chris was now, and how we're still not done with them. Chris + Ralph= A bad match up. Anyways maybe next time I'll tell you a little more of what my mind has come across.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN SICK WITH THE FLU AND I FEEL REALLY BAD. I WANTED TO UPDATE A FEW DAYS AGO, BUT I JUST DIDN'T FEEL UP TO EVEN GETTING OUT OF BED. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW PAST CHAPTERS TO GET BONUS CHAPTER. EVERY 20 CHAPTERS I WILL GIVE OUT BONUS CHAPPYS. THANKS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 'TILL NEXT TIME.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BENN WAITING FOR. MINDY FINALLY TELLS US HER FEELINGS FOR DAVE. IF THEY'RE ROMANCE OR FRIENDSHIP WE'LL FIND OUT. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'M JUST GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL AND MOST OF YOU WANTED THIS SO HERE YOU GO. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

Umm...I have no idea what to say. Well I- wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. Today was awesome. We kicked some criminal ass, killed 2 guys for trying to kill someone else and I found out how I feel about Dave. Ok, so it all started this morning. It was December 25, 2013. Christmas. I stayed at Dave's house for christmas dinner. He invited Marty, Todd and...ugh, Katie. I never really liked her. She would act like she was the shit. If I knew Dave wouldn't care or wouldn't find out, I would have smashed her pretty little face in. Dave let me invite Angela and Jessi, so I at least got to hang out with them.

"Hey guys, how's your Christmas been" I asked them.

"Great, I got a lot of stuff, like a bike, some shirts and some shoes" Angela answered.

"I didn't get much, just a stupid gift card to Atomic Comics. A _$5_ gift card" Jessi said, looking to the floor.

"Here" Angela said, handing her her present.

Jessi smiled and took the small box from her hand. Inside was a necklace and braclet that said 'Best Friends Forever'. Jessi got so emotional and began to tear up.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Jessi screamed, hugging Angela.

"You're welcome" Angela simply said. Angela turned to me and gave me the same thing. I smiled, thanked her and hugged her. I'm not very good at sociality type things so it was kinda awkward. I broke apart from her and walked to give Dave his present. I found him talking to Todd and Marty and walked over. I pulled his hand, dragging him somewhere where no one would see. His bedroom. I pushed him in and closed and locked the door behind us.

"What" He asked, knowing it probably had to do with Kick-Ass.

"Here" I said, giving him a decent sized box.

He looked puzzled and asked, "What's this"

"Merry Christmas, asshole"

He opened the box and his eyes went wide. He stammered for a bit before finally saying thanks, and taking the items out of the box. He pulled out two .44 Magnums and checked the six chambers. Not loaded, he looked through the sights and fired. Click.

"Thanks you so much, Mindy" He said, hugging me.

"Your welcome, Dave" I said, hugging back.

When I came downstairs, Jessi and Angela were hanging some leaf. I walked over to them and asked them what it was and why they were hanging it up.

"Misteltoe. On Christmas, you hang it up over the front door and the two guy and girl that find themselves under it have to kiss" Angela explained.

"Why?"

"It's tradition" they both replied in unison.

The rest of christmas was pretty awesome and Angela and Jessi invited me to a sleep over at Angela's house. I agreed and went upstairs to get my clothes and toothbrush. Wait Dave never gave me my present. I gave Angela my bag and told her to wait for me in her mom's car. Dave came up to me and said good-bye.

"Nu-uh, where's my present?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh right"

Dave looked around the room and out the front door and saw we were alone so any weapons he gave me, we would be the only ones to know. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I lingered there for a moment before he pulled away.

"W-what the fuck was that" I stammered. I don't _usually_ stammer, but in this case it wasn't intentional, it just came out.

He merely pointed up above our heads to the misteltoe and said, "Merry Christmas, Mindy" and walked away, leaving me there with butterflies in my stomach. I smiled and walked outside to Angela's mom's car. Well, I don't think I'll be able to sleep much tonight, let alone think about anything else other than what just happened.

Best Christmas Ever!


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS NOTHING TO SAY SO ON WITH IT!**

**THANKS ArtemisXHolly159**

Oh my god...I _like_ Dave. No, I think I'm in love with him. Let me tell why I think I'm in love with him. After he got out of jail, he told what started the fight between him and D'Amico. Chris was saying shit to him. This is how it went down according to Dave.

"Hey Dave, I'm back"

"I can see that" Dave replied, trying to walk past him.

"Where the fuck do you think _you're_ going" Chris said, stopping Dave with his arm.

"Home"

"Oh I see, you're gonna go see that whore friend of yours" Chris taunted.

"I don't talk to Katie anymore" He replied.

"No, no, you know who I mean"

Dave cocked an eyebrow. Chris rolled his eyes and said so lowly only Dave could hear what he said, "Hit-Girl, or should I say Mindy Mcready"

"If you even so much as look at her the fucking wrong way, I will finish what I should have done in that warehouse" Dave said, angrily.

"Oh so now you're defending her or what, she's nothing but a bitch anyway"

"Say something else about her, I'll knock your ass into next week" Dave threatened.

"I'd like to see the look on her face when I tie her to the bed and-" He didn't get finish because at that moment Dave punched him and that's when it all started.

When I heard that, I felt so touched. He kicked someone's ass for me. That's when I knew I had fallen for him. Any guy who defends me the way Dave and helps me do the same to other criminals defintely deserves my heart. It's weird I'm not usually very _emotional_ or _expressive_ of my feelings, but it's not bad. You know, expressing your feelings and emotions keeps you from hurting yourself if you bottle them up. Ok, that was just some bullshit from some book, but everything I said about how I feel about Dave was completly, 100% true. Anyways got to go plan our routine for tonight's patrol with Justice Forever.

**SORRY AGAIN FOR A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT AT LEAST I'M UPDATING A LOT MORE FREQUENTLY NOW. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY. SEE YOU GUYS LATER, YOU'RE ALL AWESOME. 'TILL NEXT TIME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY, CH. 13 WAS A CONTINUATION OF CH 12. OTHER THAN THAT I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ENJOY THE FIC.**

**Thanks, ArtemisXHolly159**

Well Chris got out of jail and joined his uncle in the hunt for killing us, so Dave and I had to leave school, our house and everything behind. We moved to another part of town where Chris couldn't find us. Now I'm not scared of Chris or Ralph, but Ralph is noting but pure evil. It took us awhile to settle in to our new apartment. Dave got a job at a weapons warehouse. Now we'll have some ammo and weapons if anything happens to our cache. Dave was acting weird again today.

"Dave, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok, you better tell me right now, you were like this a few days ago and it's starting to piss me the fuck off, what the fuck is bothering you" I demanded.

"It's school, I like this girl but I don't think she feels the same way" He said, turning away from me.

"Who?"

"If I'm gonna tell you what's wrong, at least let me keep her confidential" He half-asked.

"Fine"

"Thank you, well I've known her for a while and we're friends but I don't want to ruin that" Dave explained.

"Oh, well if you really like this girl, tell her how you feel. If she doesn't feel the same way, just act like nothing happened and move on" I said. 'Hmm, I'm getting better at this "psyciatrist" thing' I thought to myself.

"It's not that easy, her dad is trained in every martial arts ever known and created and he might be as good as you. If I fuck anything up, Kick-Ass might not live to fight another day"

"Don't worry everything will work itself out" I encouraged, though I had no idea if that was true or not.

"Sympathetic really isn't a word I'd use to describe you, why acting like that?" Dave asked.

"Well, you're my bestfriend Dave, I would like to know what's going on"

"Ok"

"If your head is all fucked up, you might die if D'Amico ambushes us or something. You know sometimes I get paraniod"

"Wow Mindy, you care about me" Dave half-teased.

"Of course I do, and if you ever tell anyone this, I'll pull your ass out through your mouth"

"Who can I tell, you're like gum, always by my side"

"Damn right, so I know if you tell someone" I threatened.

"By the way, your bed got stolen" Dave said, surprising me.

"_What_?" I asked, making sure I was hearing right.

"You know those junkies are always looking for something comfortable to sleep on after taking a few hits of whatever drug they're hopped up on" Dave explained.

I ran upstairs and sure enough, my bed was gone and the window was open. 'Where am I supposed to sleep then?' I asked myself.

"Mindy" Dave called. I ran downstairs and met up with Dave who was just eating some cereal.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna sleep on the couch, or with me in my bed?" Dave asked.

I have _no_ idea what to respond to that.

**SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT AGAIN, BEEN REAL BUSY. TRYING TO MAKE TIME FOR STORY BUT I BARELY MANAGE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER AND I MIGHT JUST USE YOUR IDEA.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, A HURRICANE HIT US, SO MY INTERNET WAS DOWN FOR A FEW DAYS. ANYWAYS THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

"I think I'll sleep on the couch" I said, earning a disapointed look from Dave.

I smiled and went to get a blanket and a pillow to sleep on. I came back and set the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"I'm gonna pack it in for tonight" Dave yawned.

"Yeah, me too" I said, laying my body on the couch.

I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my face. I could hear Dave's footsteps dissipating. I tried my best to go to sleep but I just wasn't tired. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to sink into a peaceful slumber. After about half an hour of tossing and turning later, I managed to sleep for a few hours. The dream I had was so vivid, I thought it was real. Dave and I were in D'Amico's warehouse, unarmed. Dave and I both had our fists up, but everyone else had guns trained on us. I patted my chest and thighs, finding I still had on kevlar on. Dave did too, I could see it through his costume. I turned my attention back to D'Amico, who was walking dramatically down some stairs.

"Well, well, well. Kick-Ass is back. I hope you're ready to die this time. And Hit-Girl, one of the most brutal, cold-blooded and highly trained superheros ever to walk on this earth" Chris said, dramatically.

I half-smiled, half-grimaced at him after hearing the words he used to descibe me. They were right on the money. Dave looked raging, like he would explode at any minute. The only thing keeping him back were the assault rifles trained on him.

"Why don't you call off your guys and fight me like man" Dave taunted.

"Because he's too much of a pussy" I answered him, interupting Chris.

"Fine, only aim at Hit-Girl" Chris ordered and all of the guys aimed at me with Snap, Cadence and Precision. It was almost Army-like, the way they were set up, followed every order and knew commands given in the military.

"C'mon Kick-Ass, come fight"

Dave ran at Chris and before Dave even got close, he was picked off by a sniper. The bullet hit his head, his body falling limply and lifelessly to the floor.

"DAVE!" I screamed.

"Finally" Chris laughed.

"You bastard" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I rushed Chris and as soon as I did, bullets started flying everywhere, My mind made it seem like everything was going slow-motion. 'I am gonna kill him, resurrect him and then kill him again' I thought. I saw a bullet heading for my head, and I dodged it. Other bullets were whizzing by my head, bosy and legs, some close enough to scratch my cheek and other parts of my body. I saw bullets flying out of about 15 rifles, but one bullet imparticular was my main focus. As soon as the bullet was mere centimeters from my head, ending my life...I woke up. I was sweating and panting hard. That was the worst nightmare I've ever had in my life. There was no way I was sleeping by myself that night without having the same nightmare again. I thought of something and a small smile crept onto my lips. I stood up and walked to Dave's bedroom. As I passed the kitchen, the time on the clock hanging over the bar read 2:39am. I walked upstairs and slowly walked into his room.

"Dave?" I whispered. No reply.

"Dave?" I whispered again.

"Hmm" Dave said, sleepily.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" I asked, using my sweetest little girl voice.

"Mindy, aren't you a bit too old to-"

"Please" I interupted.

"Fine" He answered and I could tell he was smiling. I crawled into bed next to him and pulled the covers over myself. I felt Dave's arm wrap around my belly, pulling me closer to him. I blushed, but Dave would never notice. I smiled and fell asleep once more, finally slipping into the most peaceful slumber I've ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE, I JUST GOT LAZY. I'M SORRY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO MAD AT ME. ALSO I'M GONNA START MAKING THIS STORY REVIEW POWERED, MEANING I'LL HAVE TO GET A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GO UP.**

**FIRST WE'LL START SMALL, 40 REVIEWS WHICH I BELIEVE IS 5 MORE.**

**THANKS ArtemisXHolly159**

I woke up and, surprise Dave wasn't there. I groggily stood up and made my way to the training room since that's where he mostly is.

"Dave!" I called out, no answer.

I walked into the kitchen, no such luck. I walked into his (dead) father's room, not there either. I checked almost everywhere and I couldn't find him. I walked towards the back of house, the garage, and heard groaning. My mind instantaneously went into combat mode. Where ever there's groaning its means someone hurt someone and might still be around. I slowly opened the back door, leading to a backyard I never knew was there, and saw Dave on the ground, clutching his core, bleeding. I ran over to him, ignoring my instincts, and fell on my knees to his side.

"Dave! What happened, are you okay?" I asked, concern spilling onto my features.

Dave just groaned and held on tighter to his mid section. I looked around us, looking for something to to call the cops with or to patch Dave up here and now. I looked down and saw Dave had dropped his phone. As I reached for his phone, Dave caught my hand. I looked at him with a confused face.

"Cops-still-after-you" he said through his pain.

"I don't care, Dave, you need help" I said, using my other hand to grab the phone. I picked it up and dialed 911. An operator picked up the phone and said, "911, what's your emergency."

"My friend is bleeding!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ma'am _calm_ down, what's your address"

"524 Kick-Ass Rd."

"Ok, an ambulance is on its way, what's your name"

"Jessica Wilde" I said, still trying to protect my idenity.

"Ok, Jessica, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay on the line until paramedics arrive"

"Um..Sure" I said, mainly focused on Dave.

About 5 minutes later, the paramedics arrived and I hung up the phone and waited for them to load Dave on the stretcher. I waited in frustration at how long it took to strap Dave to a stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance.

"Ma'am, you wanna ride with him" one of the paramedics asked.

I didn't even answer I just got in the ambulance and sat next to Dave. The ride there was agonizingly slow. When we did get to the hospital, doctors and nurses worked fast to get Dave out of ambulance and into a room to do tests. I was asked to stay in the waiting area until a doctor came to get her. She reluctantly sat down in the waiting area, not wanting to leave Dave, but had to let the doctors do their job.

"Jessica Wilde for Dave Lizewski" the doctor said after half an hour.

I stood up and walked to the doctor in a fast manner. The doctor looked at his chart and then looked down at me.

"Your friend, Dave, was shot. We have removed the bullet, but he will have to remain in the hospital for 2 days. Your welcome to stay with him or go home, we will call you when he can go"

"Can I see him now?" I asked.

"Sure, room 224" the doctor said, walking away.

I walked over to the 200 hall and searched for 224. I found it and the door was closed. I put my hand on the door knob, pausing hesitantly, before finally opening the door to Dave sleeping in the bed. I smiled at him and walked over to the chairs they had sitting around and pulled it up to Dave's bed.

"Dave" I whispered, "you awake?"

"Yeah, but barely" Dave replied, groggily.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I went outside to get a throwing knife from a tree I threw it in yesterday, then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to my knees. I heard the sound of the gun 2 seconds after I got hit" Dave explained

"200 yards away" I whispered.

"It came from the...right, I think" Dave said.

"East...Isn't that Todd's house?" I asked.

"Umm...I think"

"When you get out, we'll go beat the shit out of him, and maybe a little extra for saying what he did when I saved you from that warehouse" I said.

"What did he say" asked a curious Dave.

"'I think I'm in love with her, dude' is what he said to Marty"

"Why you gonna beat him up for that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just need a reason to kick his ass more" I said.

Dave laughed, though it sounded strained and almost dry. It had already gotten dark out, about 9:00 pm so I told him to go to sleep and that I'd stay with him throughout the remainder of his hospital visit. I finally saw him got to sleep after awhile and that's when exhaustion got the best of me and I 'passed out'.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS I'M ONLY POSTING THIS TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, I WILL ONLY POST IF I REACH THE REQUIRED NUMBER OF REVIEWS. NOW IT'S 45, ONCE I REACH 45 REVIEWS, I'LL POST AGAIN. AND SORRY IF I UPDATE LATE, BEING 14 AND HAVING A CAREER IS HARD BUT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE AND STILL HAVE TIME FOR MY 'JOB'. SO MANY, MANY COMPETITIONS LATELY BUT I SHOULD HAVE A FREE WEEKEND NEXT WEEK SO CONGRATS TO Y'ALL.**  
**REMEMBER 45 REVIEWS.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I woke up around mid-night to Angela shaking me awake. I groaned sleepily, but opened my eyes nevertheless.

"What" I groaned.

"Mindy, you have to go home"

"No, I have to stay" I groaned again.

"Mindy, please, we'll stay here and watch Dave, but you have to go" Angela pleaded.

I finally open my eyes, and sit up, looking back at Angela. She could see the resistance in my eyes, but I surprsied her by saying I'd go home. She smiled and helped me stand up. I walked out of the room reluctantly and made my way back home. I began to walk home, since I came in an ambulance and I highly doubt they would take me back home. Oddly enough, no one is around, like at all. Then again, it is mid-night. I continued to walk until a failed attempt to snatch me ended up with a guy having broken nose. I finally made it back home around 12:30 and immediately went to Dave's room and changed into some short shorts and a belly shirt before collapsing on the queen sized bed, slowly slipping into unconciousness. I was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"God dammit, can't I ever get some sleep" I muttered under my breath.

I walked to the door and asked, "Who is it!"

"Police! Mindy Mcready, come out with your hands up" The cop said from the other side of the door.

That instantly woke me up and I panicked. I ran back upstairs and looked out the window. Only one squad car and two cops at the door. 'This shouldn't be so hard' I thought. I put on some 'less revealing' clothes and jolted out the backyard. I jumped the fence and ran through houses and streets and alleys before finally making it to safehouse B. I might have to crash here tonight, maybe tomorrow too. Well, I'll see how Dave is doing in the morning.

I woke up at around 11:00am this morning and decided to see Dave as soon as I ate something, I hurriedly grabbed a power bar and a water bottle before starting the long walk back to the hospital. I will spare you the details of my very uneventful walk and just skip to when I got to the hospital. Dave was awake and looking a lot better by the looks of it. I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get out tomorrow"

"I know that dilweed, we still gotta kick Todd's ass" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Umm...Mindy, I don't think I'll be able to fight anymore and my Kick-Ass days might be over" He said, his voice low.

"What?" I replied shocked.

"I'm sorry"

"Why" was the only word that could formulate out of my mouth.

"Getting shot hurt, alot. Especially if you're not wearing any armor. I don't know if I could go through the pain of you dying due to an ambush while walking around in our civilian clothes. Please Mindy, we have to stop going out there" Dave pleaded.

"Dave...That asshole was a major cause of my dad's death and I'm not letting him just get away with it" I said, sternly.

"Frank killed your dad, not Chris or Ralph. He's dead, just please, promise me"

"...fine" I said, after a long pause.

"Thank you Mindy"

"But if that asshole tries to come after you or me again, I'll put a couple bullets in that asshole's head"

**SORRY FOR _ANOTHER_ SHORT CAHPTER BUT LIKE I SAID, BUSY WITH COMPETITIONS AND STUFF LIKE THAT. REMEMBER 45 REEVIEWS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS, WOW! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME, 45 REVIEWS IN SO LITTLE TIME I BARELY HAD TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. OK SO NOW ITS 55 REVIEWS.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I spent 'bout an hour just talking with Dave before I had the best idea ever. I told him I had to go but promised I'd be back as soon as possible. I couldn't just give up on being Hit Girl after so little time of finally coming back to the ass kicking business. I had an idea that might change Dave's mind about the whole 'no superhero' thing. I ran to Angela's house and knocked on her door. I could here the steps of her coming down the stairs. She opened the door and I rushed inside. Luckily, she already knew I was Hit Girl so I didn't have to go through all that.

"Is anyone in the house?" I asked

"No, they all went for breakfast, Why?" she asked.

"Dave wants to give up on Kick-Ass and Hit Girl" I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, clearly not thinking before she spoke.

"YES! My daddy trained me to defend this city and I will _NOT_ give up that easy" I cried.

"Ok, well, what do you want me to do"

"Are any good at special effects make-up?" I asked.

"Please, I'm the best"

"Well then, let's get to work"

-1 Hour later(spongebob narrator's voice)-

"Wow, you're good" I complimented as I looked at my new face.

"Thanks"

My forehead had what looked like a cut, my eye was purple and my lip had what looked like blood dripping down my face. I admired my face a little while longer before coming up with my story.

"Ok, I'll say some guys beat me up while some other guys held down my arms and legs" I told Angela.

"You really think he'll buy it?" she asked.

"He has too"

"Ok, good luck"

I made my way back to the hospital, thinking, 'make-up doesn't last forever. It's ok, I'll just I'll cover it up with make-up and just take it off'. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I was already at Dave's door. 'I guess my body already knew to come here' I thought. I walked into the room, limping for effect. Dave saw me and his eyes went _huge_.

"Mindy, what happened. Are you okay?!" He said.

"I got jumped" I lied.

"By who"

"Chris's asshole's. I was walking to Angela's house when 8 guys walked out of an alley and jumped me. Four of them held down my arms and legs and the other's beat the shit out of me"

"Ok, you know what forget what I said about giving up on Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, we are gonna teach that asshole who the fuck they're messing with" Dave said with fire in his eyes that I've never before seen in him.

To be honest, I was scared of him. The fire in his eyes, the anger in his voice and any mercy that was left inside him was gone. This time he was gonna make sure Chris took his last breath and Ralph ended up with no head. I also felt kind of guilty, I lied to him for my own selfish needs, but without Hit Girl...I'm nothing. I hope if he finds out, he'll understand. Hopefully he doesn't though.

This time I actually stayed with him all night until we both fell asleep and weren't woken up until noon. It felt good to sleep in and I wish I could sleep in more often, but school is starting up on Monday. Luckily, I didn't have to miss any school because we were on Easter break. Honestly, I don't know why we have to take Easter off of school, it's not really a holiday. Well, tomorrow is Monday and we have to go school. I might just convince Dave to stay home and I'll stay with to help him with anything he needs, but we'll see how he feels tomorrow.

They wouldn't let Dave go home until late in the evening. It was around 5 pm when they finally let Dave sign the release papers and get him ready to go home. He refused to ride in a wheelchair so they gave him crutches instead. I had to call us a cab since neither one of us had a car and Dave would have some trouble if we even tried to walk home. It took a long time for the taxi to get here but it finally came around 7:00p.m and we got in, aside from the trouble Dave had, pretty quickly. We arrived home and I helped Dave upstairs and lay him down on the bed.

"Should I let you sleep alone or.." I asked.

"You can sleep wherever you feel comfortable, even here" He said, patting the bed.

I smiled and crawled into bed next to him. He put his arms around me and I snuggled up against his chest and pulled the covers over us. Dave adjusted to feel more comfortable and I fell asleep in his arms for the second time ever. I'm really getting to enjoy this.

**REMEMBER 55 REVIEWS. THE REASON WHY IT'S SO HIGH IS SO I HAVE TIME TO ACTUALLY WRITE THE CHAPTER SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. AS PROMISED HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I ONLY ASK FOR REVIEWS AS INSPIRATION TO KEEP GOING AND WITHOUT ALL THESE REVIEWS, I WOULD HAVE STOPPED THIS STORY A LONG TIME AGO. BTW IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW, I'M USING MAKOKAM'S CHARACTER'S FROM HER STORY PRECOCIOUS CRUSH. ANYWAYS, FROM NOW ON, I WILL NOT BE ASKING FOR REVIEWS, I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU LIKED MY STORY AND HOW BAD YOU WANTED ME TO CONTINUE. SO I WILL POST AS I GET A CHANCE**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I woke this morning and to my surprise, Dave was still asleep, his arm curled around my waist. I didn't move so I wouldn't wake him up and I just sat there, enjoying the moment and for a brief couple of seconds, I forgot all about the chaos and killing. Suddenly, Dave stirred and he looked down at my peaceful expression. He smiled and got up off the bed, looking through his closet for clothes so he could shower. Even after he got up I stayed laying down watching him rummage his closet.

"What?" He said, noticing me staring at him.

"Nothing" I simply replied.

"You want me to cook us something, or we should go out to eat?" He asked, changing the subject before it got too awkward.

It honestly sounded like he was asking me on a date, so I said, "Let's go out".

Dave raised his eyebrows and then I realized what it sounded like I said. "To _eat_, dumbass" I corrected.

He chuckled and I threw a pillow at him. He purposely let it hit him and picked it up off the ground, throwing back onto the bed. I got up off the bed too after awhile and just sttod there, looking out the window completely oblivious that I was still wearing short shorts and a belly shirt and Dave was just checking me out. I smiled to myself and walked out of the room, mocking a model, leaving a stunned Dave in the room.

'Yes! He does like me' I screamed in my head. I felt the excitment well up in my chest and I jumped slightly in the air, not being able to control myself. Now I know I at least have a chance with him.

-**TIME LAPSE-**

Ok, so Dave took me to IHOP for breakfast and it was awesome but through out the rest of the morning, Dave looked..._weird_. Like he was hiding something. I have no idea what it could be, but I promise I will find out.

After breakfast, Dave and I drove around and just talked. It'd been a long time since we actually had a nice chat, you know. Make up for lost time. Best day of my life, so far. Dave told me what happened to him and his old girlfriend Riley. Riley was fucking every guy who looked at her. Dave found out and broke up with her on the spot. Not so much as a tear fell from Riley's eye and she went to hunt for 'tonight's lover' as she said.

"After that, I just could bring myself to trust anyone, except Marty, Todd and you" He explained.

'If we were going out, I would _never_ do that to you' I thought.

"Dave, it's okay, you'll find the perfect person for you eventually" Man, I'm getting really good at this sympathy thing.

"Thanks, Mindy" Dave replied.

"No problem, Dave"

For a long while, we sat in silence until Dave said, "Mindy, can I tell you something"

"Sure, Dave, anything"

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I told you about the girl I like, well I think she likes me too, but I don't know how to know for sure" Dave said

"Just ask her and hope for the best" I said.

"I'll tell her when the time is right 'cause right now there's alot of stuff going on in her life" Dave admitted.

"Whatever makes you feel better" I said.

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO RIGHT A LONG CHAPTER AND IF YOU RECALL MY 2ND CHAPTER I WARNED YOU ALL MY CHAPTERS WOULD BE SHORT SO SORRY. ALSO MY SKATEBOARDING COMPETITIONS SOMETIMES GET IN THE WAY OF MY WRITING TIME. ANYWAYS LIKE I SAID YOU'RE NOT REQUIRED TO REVIEW BUT IT'D BE MUCH APPRECIATED SO PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK, I MIGHT BE UPDATING LESS AND LESS BECAUSE I JUST STARTED A NEW (NON-KICK-ASS) STORY AND I'VE BEEN FOCUSED ON THAT SO SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE.**  
**ENJOY!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

Well, looks like we're gonna have to start an all out war on the Motherfucker. He blew up 6 cop cars, robbed all the banks in downtown New York and raped any girl they could get their hands on. Dave and I couldn't just let that happen to our city without a fight. Right now, we're driving to New York to kill some Motherfucker(s). Yes, pun intended. I think I'm gonna go to sleep until we get there, I didn't get much sleep last night and I need all my energy if I'm gonna kill Chris and his jack-ass of an uncle.

"Dave, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when we get there, will ya?"

"Ok"

I pushed my chair back and lay my head down on the head-rest. They movement of the car, slowly rocking back and forth eventually put me to sleep. The dream I had was so real, so life like I can't even tell you all, but it had something to do with me and Dave. I was kinda enjoying the realistic figment of my imagination until I heard a gunshot ring out and that's when I bolted upright, startling Dave. I was panting hard and I had sweat dripping down face.

"What's wrong" Dave asked, concerned.

"Huh?" I asked, not focused.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh..yeah I'm fine"

"You sure, you bolted up pretty quick. Even scared the shit out of me" Dave said.

"Yeah, just a nightmare, don't worry about it" I assured.

"Ok" Dave said, reluctantly dismissing the incident.

"How far are we?" I asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"About 17 miles why?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"A little, but we can't stop" Dave said.

"I can drive" I offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've had a couple hours shut eye, I can drive the rest of the way"

"Ok, just keep driving straight and wake me up when we get there"

"Ok"

Dave pulled off to the side of the road and opened his door. I did the same and stepped out of the car, walking to the _other_ side of the car. Dave slid over to the passenger and immediately began to sleep. I got in the driver's seat, put on my seatbelt and pulled onto the road. I drove about 15 miles before I got hungry and decided to stop at convenient store to grab some chips and 2 gatorades, in case Dave wants one when he wakes up. Luckily the store was open 24 hours and it _was_ like 4 in the morning. I ate for few minutes and started driving back to New York. I woke Dave up about 1 and a half miles away so he could drive.

"Dave, we're about a mile and a half away, you wanna drive"

"Hmm..Oh yeah" Dave said, groggily.

Dave sat up on the reclined chair and got out, sheilding his unadjusted eyes from the morning sun. He walked to the other side of the vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove us the rest of the way and stopped at his old house. They still think we skipped town so probably won't think to look here. We got out and unloaded our bags. Even after we left New York, Dave kept paying for the house, vowing he would go back as soon as this bullshit was done. I walked inside and memories flooded back. I never knew how much I'd actually missed this place but I guess that's what happened when you're too busy to even think.

"Mindy, can I tell you something?" Dave asked.

"Sure, you can tell anything, so what's on your mind?" I asked, playing "Therapist".

"Mindy, I.."

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DAVE MIGHT SAY TO MINDY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MINDY'S REACTION TO WHAT YOU HE'LL SAY IS. ANYWAYS LIKE I SAID, I MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADING AS FREQUENT BUT I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND REVIEW MY STORY. BTW SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT YOU GUYS KNOW YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH. SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL RELATED PROBLEMS AND MY SKATE SPONSOR HAS ME RUNNING WILD, TAKING ORDERS FOR SHIRTS, BOARDS AND OTHER MERCHANDISE. ANYWAYS I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT.**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

"What is it, Dave" I asked, starting to get impatient.

"Nothing...Don't worry about it." Dave said after awhile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" I said.

"OH, this was taped to my bike this morning" I said, pulling an envelope from my pocket.

Dave took it from my hand and opened it, taking out the piece of paper inside. Dave's face was straight like if he was getting these for a long time and was getting tired of it. He handed me the note for me to read. I took it and read while he took out letters from the same person saying the same thing. 'Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, YOU WILL PAY' read all the notes.

"What a fag" I said after I finished reading.

"We have to kill these guys so I can finally get a FULL night's rest without having to worry about either of our safety" Dave said.

"Ok then, let's get to work" I said, cracking my knuckles.

Dave and I went on numerous stakeouts, used all tech possible and even drove their warehouse in an attempt to gather any information possible. We learned that they were gonna do anything possible to lure us back here. Little did they know we were already here and ready to spill a little blood.

"Ok, I found out that they're doing a weapons deal tonight behind their warehouse" I informed him.  
"Looks like the only thing they'll be getting is bullets in their heads" Dave said, smiling devilishly.

Dave and I got ready and headed out to the rendezvous point. We picked up various weapons of various categories ranging from explosives to land mines to just plain guns. Oh yeah, we were geared up and ready to kill some motherfucker(s) (Yes pun intended). I got on my bike and Dave got in his car. I took off first, Dave following close behind. We got there a couple hours before to set up traps and get into position for the ambush. Dave and I set up land mines, snipers on rooftops, trip wires and an escape plan in case things went wrong.

"You ready?" I asked through the mike.

"Yep, and here they come" Dave said just as a black GMC surburban turned around the corner into the alley.

"Look alive"

Dave and I adjusted the scope on our snipers to the appropriate range. Black stepped out of the vehicle unaware of the crosshairs trained on his chest. He walked to the back of his truck, waiting for his contact to arrive. We didn't have to wait long until a black caddilac turned the corner. Another man, dressed in a suit like Black, stepped out og his car carrying an aluminum breifcase. Black opened the trunk of his truck and took out a green oddly shaped bag. Definitely a weapon case. Black unzipped the bag pulling out an M4A1 carbine with multiple attachments.

"Do it" I said.

Dave fired the shot, the bullet finding its mark in Black's neck. He went down and his 'customer' ran back to his, not making too far before I took him out as well. Dave and I got off our rooftops and walked over to the fallen weapons dealers. Black was barely alive and his customer wouldn't be any more. I walked over to Black and stood over him.

"You're dead" He breathed.

"No, you are" I said, pulling out my pistol and shooting him again, this time in his head.

Dave had already taken out the other guy and was searching Black's truck. He pulled a walkie and handed it to me.

"We can use it to find out when the next deal is going down" Dave offered.

"But what if they're looking for him" I said, pointing at Black's dead body.

Just then Dave did a perfect impression of Black and said into the walkie, "Got the money, where's the next one"

Chris came onto the walkie saying, "99 Columbus"

Dave smiled at me and said, "Let's go"

I shook my head, smiling and followed him to where our rides were.

**THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY BUT LIKE I SAID, I'M REAL BUSY WITH WORK AND SCHOOL SO PLEASE DON'T HATE AND ENJOY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK, COME ON GUESS...FINE I'LL TELL *MOTIONS FOR YOU TO GET IN CLOSE* *WHISPERS* ME. ANYWAYS, MORE ACTION IN THIS ONE AND I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT LONGER SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

I got there before Dave, as usual, and had to wait for his slow ass to finally get here. After a few minutes, I got a call on my Dave phone and picked it up.

"Dave where are you?" I asked as soon as I hit the answer button.

"Mind, I just wanted to say that your my best friend and I love you"

"What-" I was interrupted by the sound a gunshot and a soft thud.

I immediately dropped the phone and jumped on my still running bike. I took off at speeds so fast, my cape blew off. I had no idea where I was going but I just needed to find him. There was only one person that could help me...Marcus. I sped toward his house and barely managed to avoid crashing. As I pulled up to his driveway, I jumped off my bike and ran to the door, throwing it open and running upstairs. Marcus was asleep and instantly shot up as his door banged against the wall.

"Mindy! Your okay" Marcus exclaimed, hugging me.

"Marcus, that's not the point, I need your help"

"What is it?" Marcus asked in a serious tone.

"I think they killed Dave"

"Well it's his fault for not quiting when he could have led a normal life" Marcus retorted.

"What! I could have died a long time ago, Marcus and you would've done everything in your power to come fight for me wouldn't you!"

Silence.

"WOULDN'T YOU!"

"Yes!" Marcus yelled, "But he's not you!"

"This is why I left in the first place!" I yelled, walking out the bedroom door.

"Your not leaving this house, Mindy!"

"Who's gonna stop me...You"

"Mindy, wait"

"What" I shot at him.

"I'll help you find him" He said, sighing.

"Then let's go" Mindy said, calming down.

"Now?" questioned Marcus.

"Yes now, if he's still alive and we wait any longer, he will be" Mindy said, growing hotter with anger.

"Fine" Marcus said, defeated.

We got in his cruiser and took off to the police station so he could try and trace the call. We got there in no time, thanks to the sirens. I had just enough time to change into the regular clothes that I was wearing under my suit. They would still probably recognize me but would never try anything without getting a shoe in their face. We ran to his office where I gave him my Dave phone number. He searched the history of the phone and found the last number that called it. He ended up tracing it to safehouse B. I ran out of the building, sprinting in the direction of the safehouse. I got there a lot quicker than I thought I would and ran up the stairs. I kicked in the door and rushed in, pulling out the guns from my shoulder holsters.

"Dave!" I screamed.

I heard graoning from one of the rooms and walked slowly over to it. I hesitantly turned the knob and opened the door to see a man in the fetile position, holding his bleeding mid section. Dave was in the corner, unconscious.

"Dave!" I yelled as I ran to his sleeping form. I kneeled down next to him and rolled him over. His Kick-Ass suit was stained with blood and was ripped on his arms. I shook him until he finally woke up.

"Dave" I said, chuckling from relief and sadness.

"You're okay"

"Barely breathing, but I'll be fine" Dave said, his voice hoarse.

Just then Marcus walked in with some paramedics and a few cops. He motioned for the paramedics to pick up the two injured men and walked over to me.

"I convinced the NYPD not to arrest you or else I would take them to court for their crooked cops" Marcus said.

"Thanks, and sorry for my little outburst back at your house, I was just..so worried"

"I know, it's okay, don't worry about it"

"You do know, I'm not going back with you right?"

Marcus sighed. "I know, too dangerous so once Dave gets out of the hospital, you're leaving, right?"

"No, I'm gonna kill those assholes, then I'm gonna resurrect them and kill them again"

"There's no use in trying to talk you out of it, is there?"

"Nope" I said, smiling innocently.

**WELP, HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, I KNOW I SAID I WOULD TRY TO MAKE THIS LONGER, BUT I JUST COULDN'T, THE NEXT ONE WILL CONTAIN MORE 'DETAIL' YOU COULD SAY. SO ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT, HATED IT OR LIKED IT BUT HATED IT.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUYS IN THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT I MIX IT UP AND DO SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ENJOYED AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS. ENJOY!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

_Dave's POV_

I woke up but didn't open eyes. Instead I lay there on the bed letting my thoughts drift to various topics. When I did open eyes after what seemed like an hour later, I was blinded by a bright white light. I blinked several times until my eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light. My vision came into focus and I noticed that I was in a hospital room. I looked towards the closed door at the front of the room and heard doctors talking about other patients. I looked towards the window to my left and saw it was still dark outside. I looked to my right and saw Mindy asleep in the chairs. I tried to sit up, my face contorted in agony as pain flooded my body, but I tried to stay quiet and not grunt for Mindy's sake.

"Ah, you're awake" Marcus said as he walked through the door.

"yeah, how long've I been out?" I asked, curiously.

"2 days" Marcus replied flatly, "Mindy hasn't left the hospital since you got here."

"Oh" I said to him, surprised that Mindy cared so much that she stayed here for 2 days.

"You're so lucky no one got seriously hurt especially Mindy because if she had, D'Amico would be the least of your problems"

"Understood" I said. Just as I finished that statement, Mindy woke up.

"Dave..You're okay!" She said, running over to hug me. I patted her back awkwardly, Marcus giving me a warning glare.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied turning my head to face Mindy.

"What happened?" Mindy asked, breaking her embrace.

"I don't remember much, everything's a little hazy really" I responded.

"I'm gonna go, I have to go back down to the station" Marcus said, giving me another warning glare.

"Ok, bye Marcus" Mindy said, hugging him too.

When Marcus left, Mindy walked over to me and brought up the chair closer to the bed. She put her elbows on the bed, supporting her head.

"So, what _really_ happened?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "You really know me that well?"

"Yep" She said, popping the P.

"Fine, after you left, I remembered I left the walkie in the guy's truck so I went over to get it and as I neared the truck, someone tackled me and tied up my hands and feet. He took me to an abandoned warehouse and tried to tie me to a chair, it was his mistake taking off the restraints 'cause as soon as my feet restraints were off, I kicked him in his face. He fell back but got back up, holding a hunting knife. He swung at me and I held up my hands. The blade cut right through my hand restraints, so now I was completely free and very angry. He swung again and I knocked the knife out of his hands with a spinning kick. He pulled out another knife out of nowhere and stabbed me in the stomach. I fell back and he walked over to me, kneeling over me and held the knife over his head. I grabbed the knife he dropped before and stabbed him in between the ribs. I pushed him off of me and that's when the major amount of blood loss got to me and I passed out"

Mindy was speechless for awhile but finally breathed, "..Wow"

"Yeah, I guess the wound was right next to some major artery and put me in a temporary coma" I reasoned.

"You might want to take it easy and let me handle D'Amico" Mindy said after a while of silence.

"Nope, as soon as I get out of here, I'm gonna train and train until I know I can kill them with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded" I said.

"No, Dave you're way too injured to even walk"

"I don't care, I'm gonna kill them"

"Fine, but I'm gonna make sure you don't do anything to bad, most likely put you as a sniper"

"Fine" I pouted. I hated doing all the small stuff, I liked going into the action, but as least I would be able help Mindy kill those bastards. I didn't get out of the hospital until a week later and by then, I was feeling great but Mindy still wouldn't let me join her in the 'rush in'. Mindy didn't go out on patrol much, to trick them into thinking we skipped town again. Smart but another reason was because she would 'take care of me' if you call taking care of me taunting me about the flaws I had in that fight. Also because neither one of us could go out on patrol, we spent a lot of time together and I mean A LOT. We were with each other every minute of everyday for two weeks. Sure she would taunt me occasionally but she wouldn't be herself without doing that. She was actually really funny and smart and cool to hang out with.

"Dave, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" She asked curiously one day.

"Of course, you're my bestfriend" I replied.

"Oh"

"Yeah..why?"

"It's just that...no one has said that to me in a long time" She admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"But how can they not love you, you're pretty, you're smart, you're funny plus you can hit a target at 500 meters with a bow and arrow and if that's not impressive, I don't know what is" I said to her.

She smiled up at me with sad eyes and said, "Thanks Dave, I love you too"

The rest of the day, we just watched movies, Mindy snuggled up to me, resting her head on my chest. It was one of the best days I ever had in my 19 years.

Well, tomorrow we start training again and frankly, I'm glad, that means more time to spend getting my ass kicked by Mindy but I don't mind, it's kind of fun to be honest. I hope after all this drama and chaos, we can finally live in peace and not have to be hiding anymore. Well got to go, Mindy's getting mad that I still haven't brought her her dinner even though I've been in the kitchen for like the longest time.

**YAY! LONG CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS SO WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK OF THIS LITTLE TRANSITION FROM MINDY'S POV TO DAVE'S POV. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN MINDY'S POV SO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS PERPECTIVE IT WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL SOON. IF YOU DID LIKE IT, BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY 'CAUSE I'M STARTING TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. WELL BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY STORY IN A LONG TIME, I'VE HAD THE FLU AND WAS EXTREMELY SEVERE WHICH IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW MONTHS. ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

"Mindy, I'm fine, just let me go with you"

"No, stay here and cover my 6"

"Please, I'll do anything just to go with you"

"Fine, but I'll think of what you need to do for me later, let's go"

I turned around and started for the warehouse doors, Dave following close behind. As we neared the building I pulled out my guns and motioned to Dave to split up and get on either side of the warehouse.

Dave came in through the mike, "Mindy, I'm poistion at the back door of the warehouse, on your go"

"Alright count to 30 then go in, radio silence until further notice" I commanded.

"Roger, 10 seconds and counting" He said.

I looked through the little window frame and saw an approximate 1-13 hostiles in sight. '5...4...3...2...1' Dave and I simultaneously burst through the door and began shooting some motherfu**ers. Dave hit a sniper walking on a catwalk. I thrust my knife into the chest of the nearest guy and shot another bolting toward the emergency exit. Dave shot two more who were running upstairs to the catwalk. Dave got tired of semi-auto weapons and pulled out an AK that he had gotten from Black's truck. He began hitting targets with pinpoint precision. In a matter of minutes around 15 guys were laying lifelessly on the floor. Dave and I ran upstairs towards the roof. As we neared the door we heard a chopper's engine start up. Even though our instincts were telling us to bust through the door and shoot everything, training took over and we pressed up against the door frame.

"1...2...3!" Dave screamed and kicked the door in, gun raised.

It wasn't Ralph, it was Chris getting into the chopper. I raised my pistol and fired at the pilot, the bullet passing through his head and nailing the co-pilot. No one else was with Chris, he was alone and helpless. Dave and I strode purposefully over to Chris who was backing up towards the edge of the building in an attempt to get away from us. He reached the edge and barely managed to not fall over. Dave and I reached him and he swung a fist at Dave. He dodged it easily and grabbed him by his collar, throwing him towards the chopper. His face hit the concrete, drawing blood from his nose and lip. The tail rotor was still spinning, ready for take off. Dave walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt and held his head near the rotor.

"Talk" Dave demanded.

"Fuck you" Chris spluttered, blood flying from his mouth.

Dave punched him and held his head closer to the rotor. Chris's head bobbed a little from the punch and his head bobbed dangerously close to the rotor, some of his hair getting cut off.

"Ahh!" He screamed moving his head away from the spinning death trap, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You're life means nothing to me, don't think I'd even hesitate to end it, now TALK!" Dave shouted.

"Ok, Ok, my uncle knows where you're staying and he was planning to frag your house with you in it. If that failed, he was gonna get the New York Mob and the Russian Mafia to send hit teams to kill you" He admitted.

"Mafia, not bad" I admitted, puffing out my lip.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Chris asked, terrified.

"I don't know. Kick-Ass?" I asked, directing the question to him.

"Well, I could kill him with this helicopter, throw him off the building or just shoot him. Which do you like better, Hit-Girl"

"Well, throwing him off the roof would grab some unwanted attention. Helicopter is too messy and shooting him isn't very satisfing. Maybe we should go to the docks and throw him into the water with his hands tied behind his back and cinderblocks tied to his feet" I offered.

"Let's go then"

"NO! PLEASE GOD NO!" he begged.

"Well then what would you like?" Dave asked.

"Just fucking shoot me" he said, "it's quicker and I won't feel any pain"

"Whatever you say" I said, bringing up my pistol to his head.

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER! WILL CHRIS DIE, WILL RALPH COME TO HIS RESCUE, WILL DAVE LIKE MINDY THE WAY SHE LIKES HIM, WILL MCDONALDS EVER MAKE BIGGER BURGERS? ONLY TIME WILL TELL WHAT AWAITS US. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, I'LL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTERS AND POST THEM SOONER. PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S MY INSPIRATION!**


End file.
